User blog:Seventy-twelve/Anya, the Reckless Brawler
Anya, the Reckless Brawler is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities decreased damages if 3 enemy champions or more are in her sight range and retains that bonus for 4 seconds when champions leave her sight range. Does not affect true damage. |range = 1200 (sight range) }} Anya does a sweep kick, dealing damage in a cone and slowing enemies hit by 20% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60/70/80/90/100 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Anya charges without paying attention to defense, gaining increased movement speed but taking 15% increased damage for 6 seconds. Attacking a champion during the duration will deal bonus damage and end the effect. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = mana |range = }} Taunt target enemy champion, forcing it to attack Anya for a few seconds. This also triggers Anya's passive, regardless of the number of enemy champions around. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40/50/60/70/80 |costtype = mana |range = 350 }} |cooldown = 120/100/80 |cost = 20% |costtype = of current health |range = 400 }} Notes Numbers are very likely to be not balanced. I'll gladly take any advice ;) Innate : Wasn't sure how to phrase that. The idea is that Anya takes reduced damage when 3 or more enemy champions are around, and keep that bonus for 4 seconds when the number of enemy champions in her sight range drops below 3. Q : Self explanatory I think. The cone is about the same width as . W : This is where Anya got her name from. I inspired myself from . I made it last longer while doing more damage and giving a bigger movement speed buff because of the 15% damage increase. Maybe that's too much, maybe that's not enough. It's a powerful chase tool and/or gap closer, however the damage increase force you to not abuse it. Note that at level 13 and further, her innate negates the debuff. E : A taunt makes sense for a brawler, right? I wanted to give it a different bonus from and , and I thought triggering the innate would be a good thing. Despite being single-targeted, it doesn't last very long because unlike Shen and Rammus, Anya is a duellist and being able to lock enemies for too long would really make her a terror. R : I really wanted to make an ability scale with your own missing health. At first it didn't cap, but that was just crazy. Raw stats (AD, health, etc...) are a bit random, I'll admit it. Lore Born in Demacia, Anya quickly became a renowned soldier thanks to her martial prowess. However, she started to question the authority of her superiors. Hot-headed and loud-mouthed despite her soldier discipline, it wasn't long before she got troubles. When a squadron of soldiers came to arrest her, she beat them down and fled from Demacia. Unable to tolerate Zaun's complete lack of morals and not willing to join another hierarchy-driven army at Noxus, she tried to join Piltover, but quickly got into a fight that caused the to try and arrest her, forcing her to leave once more. She finally settled at Bilgewater, as the city's lack of law allow her to deal with anyone that bothers her in her own way -that is, by beating them up- without having trouble with the authorities. She, however, wasn't interested in piracy, and so quickly became bored, as this is the city-state major occupation. In consequence, when she met with a League emissary, she jumped on the occasion to join the League of Legends, to be able to finally make a name for herself, and beat down anyone that got between her and her goal. Quotes ;Upon selection * "It's time for the beatdown." ;Attacking * "Get out of my face!" * "Watcha' lookin' at?" * "You're getting on my nerves." * "They won't like what's coming next." * "This will leave a mark." * "Does that hurt? I hope it does." * "I don't like your face. Let me change it a bit." * "It's not free violence. I just don't like you." * "Don't worry, it'll be over soon. It'll be all over." * "My fist, your face. A love story" ;Movement * "Yeah yeah, I'm going. Whatever." * "Where are we going? Make up your mind, summoner!" * "Let's go! There's a fight up ahead!" * "Out of my way. All of you." * "Nobody can stop me." * "Hey, summoner. Hey. Hey. Hey hey. What's up?" * "The other path looked nicer." * "That's not where I wanted to go." * "I don't like being given orders, summoner." * "Good idea. For once..." ;Taunt * "Cowards!" * "You better run!" * "You are no threat to me" ;Taunting * "I defied my superior's authority, and look where it got me! Right next to you." * "The examplar of Demacia? I'll make an example out of you!" ;Taunting * "Yo, captain! What's up? Feeling like being beaten up?" * "There are people I don't like. People I really don't like. And you." ;Joke * "So, a man walk into a bar and... Eh eh eh!" * "I really like that one." * "What do you mean, I didn't finish it? You're the one who didn't listen." ;When using Defiance on * "Come at me bro!" Change log Category:Custom champions